The Journey of Worlds: Part 1
by butterfly-sorceress
Summary: When a group of friends gets transported to a new world, only one of them has an idea on what's going on. So now it's up to DD to train her friends in magical arts taught at Ravenwood to help Big Green defeat their new foe, which just so happens to have teamed up with High Roller


AN: This is a revised version of my first (crossover) fanfic that I posted on another site and have also posted this version on. So, here we go...

* * *

It was the first day of school for the students of Southwestern Hills Schools, a fairly small school but they can manage. People couldn't wait to see their friends again after the long summer, no one more so than DD Harmony, for hers was pretty lonely. All she did during her break was binge-watch some of her favorite cartoons and play Wizard101 until early in the morning the next day. It was lonely, but fun in some ways, for she was going to be a freshman.

Everyone got up and began what was going to be their new morning routines, and either got on the bus or drove to school. Those in the High School followed their class schedule for the beginning of the day until lunch finally came. That was when some people drove out to eat, while the others just stayed and ate the cafeteria food. DD got her tray and went to the table where her friends were sitting. They were Ashe Blaze, Kaya Crystal, Lysa Gayle, Lily Flowers, Lexi Lore, and Kitt Heaven. As she sat down she heard them talking about their summers and decided to listen to their stories.

Ashe is kind of short, has dark brown hair cut up short, brown eyes, and fair skin. She is a passionate girl who tends to sometimes have mood swings. She loves her friends, and tends to joke around with them. She can also be quite spunky when doing this, occasionally playfully yelling "No, no child!" even though she's the youngest. She primarily hangs out with Lily, Lysa, Lexi, and Kitt, her best friend being Lily.

Kaya is kind of tall, has long brunette hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She often tends to be waiting for something to end, like for example, waiting for class to be over, for her nails to grow out, or the end of being grounded (which happens often). She tends to be a total girl sometimes by being attached to her phone, sometimes complaining, and sometimes wearing makeup. She likes to hang out with her friends, primarily Lily or Lysa, her best friend being Lysa.

Lysa is tall, has blond -almost brunette- hair that's just past her shoulders, blue eyes, pale skin, and freckles. She's fairly good at drawing, mainly manga, anime, or chibi. She often goes through a sketchbook within a week, sometimes within a few days. She also tends to be a total girl sometimes, because she is also attached to her phone, sometimes complains, and wears a little makeup. She likes to hang out with Kaya and Ashe, her best friend being Kaya.

Lexi is medium height, has red hair, green -sort of hazel- eyes, fair skin, and freckles. She is mixed up a a combination of things, like basketball, softball, dance, and looking after her younger brothers at times. But she's also a dreamer, since she watches a lot of tv doctors she hopes to one day become one to help others. She tends to playfully joke around at times, and if one friend gets a little out of hand she'd say "Geez, calm down woman!". Her closest friends are Ashe, Lily, and Kitt, her best friend being Kitt.

Lily is medium short in height, has blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. She's the playful one of the group with the crazy ideas, some of her best hits being starting a playing card fight with a third of the school band, calling DD and a guy from band she fights a lot with an "Old Married Couple", and handing out homemade stress balls made of balloons and flour. She also tends to get a little too crazy sometimes, which causes her to be playfully scolded by Lexi. She likes to hang out with Kitt, Ashe, Lexi, and Kaya, her best friend being Ashe.

Kitt is medium height, has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She's the one in the group with the jerky older brother, which she deals with every day. The fact she manages to live with him explains the courage she has for other things such as dance and participating in her county fair pageant. This however gives her the tendency to be a little cocky sometimes, making her say stuff that she knows she should've kept to herself and will regret it later. She likes to hang out with Ashe, Lily, and Lexi, her best friend being Lexi.

And finally, DD is medium-tall in height, has wavy dark brown hair, olive skin, brown eyes, a few moles, and (surprisingly) freckles. She's in a mix a school activities, such as choir, band, and a mix in the academics. She is often compared to a Mary Sue because of the fact that she gets straight A's, does amazing on school projects, always has a book in her hands, quiet, and never fights without reason. But people often confuse this for her personality, because she is really a sensitive girl who procrastinates a lot, even when she tries not to. She finds adventure and relatable situations in the books she reads, and is often quiet so she won't be judged on anything she says. The only time she truly reveals her fun and friendly self is when in the company of a good friend. She likes to hang out with all her friends, sometimes together, other times seperate. She's the only one who hasn't claimed any person in the group as her best friend, because she's gotten close to each of her friends at some point in her life.

After the group finished their food, they got up to enjoy some fresh air in the courtyard. They sat under a tree and started talking about their classes.

"I'm telling you guys, Mr. Parks has to be the rudest teacher ever," Kitt complained.

"Come on, Kitt, he's not that bad," said Lily, "We've only gone through half the day, so I'm pretty sure you're gonna find a teacher that's worse."

"Yeah Kitt," Lysa said, "You're gonna find a teacher that's worse, and that teacher is Mrs. Beckerman. I swear it's like she hates kids."

"Wait, I have her for my last class," said Lexi.

"Yikes, she's probably gonna treat your class the worst because of all the rage is gonna build up." Lysa responded.

"Putting the worst teachers aside, you guys are gonna love the new art teacher, Miss Haven. I swear she will instantly become your favorite once you meet her," exclaimed Ashe.

"I prefer Mr. Howell, he always waits until you try to answer any question before moving on to someone else, he's so patient. Plus it's funny when people wait a long time to try and answer." Kaya claimed.

"I don't really have favorite or hated teachers, same thing with classes," DD said," I don't get why though."

That was when everything suddenly became still and quiet around the group, which was unusual for a lunch period. DD looked around and saw that they were the only people out in the courtyard, then looked at the clock. She felt a pit growing in her stomach, because the clock was as still as the rest of their surroundings.

After noticing what was happening, DD stood up and said, "Guys, something doesn't feel right." Immediately after she said that, she felt something cold wrap itself around her ankles. She looked down and saw a thick black vine snaking itself up her leg. "WHAT THE HEY?!" She looked around and saw more vines approaching them.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Lysa shouted as a vine reached for her wrist.

They were all starting to panic as the vines surrounded them, each of them trying to wrap itself around the group. DD started pulling at the vines around her ankle, trying to get them off. It wasn't long before she heard shouts from all of her friends and looked up, and saw that they were all wrapped with the odd vines. They began to drag the girls to a certain corner of the courtyard, where DD spotted a strange man that resembled Malistaire from Wizard101 standing next to what looked like a portal. Once she saw the man she struggled against the vines wrapped around her. They however, were stronger than she was, and continued to drag her towards the portal. Her friends all passed through the portal one by one, leaving their vines to go after her. She knew she was going to pass through the portal anyway, so she stopped struggling and screamed as her vision went black.

* * *

The Night Before:

It has been months since Twin Masters has been defeated, and it seems like the peace has returned. Big Green has been rebuilt, High Roller is losing allies each week, and humans and animals are patching up their rift. It finally seems like the peace is returning and with time High Roller will be defeated, something he wasn't happy about. He was just about to give up one night, when a tall mysterious man came to East Citadel wishing to speak with him.

"Master High Roller," Sparky White started.

"Some tall human wishes to speak with you," his brother, Sparky Black, finished.

"So?" High Roller asked.

"Aren't you gonna let him in?" Sparky White asked.

"If they're asking for a place to stay, let them in." High Roller replied.

"Really?" Sparky Black asked in shock, for High Roller was never this nice to humans.

"No, not really! Send him out, if he resists then throw him into the dungeon." High Roller said angrily.

"I don't think you'd want to do that to someone who could be a potential ally," a deep voice stated, startling everyone in the room. "For I could help you become victorious in your quest for conquering in Hidden Kingdom."

They all turned to see a tall man covered with a black cloak. "Who are you?" High Roller asked.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing his face to those in the room. "You could say a friend, if you hear me out."

"Go on," High Roller said.

"I can make your enemies crumble with no problem at all, I just ask that you do something for me." the man went on.

"What do you want in return?" High Roller asked.

"In order for me to destroy your enemies, I need the powers from seven people from a different world. I can bring them into your world, I just need to make sure you can hold them here," the man answered. "Are you up to the task?"

"Why of course. But, why don't we wait until tomorrow, it's pretty late to do so now." High Roller said.

"Of course, I won't be able to do so until noon tomorrow. But there is one condition to this offer." the man said.

"And what is it?" High Roller asked.

"Once I obtain the power, I must use it to destroy your enemies immediately afterwards. And in order to do that I must obtain that power in the area where you enemy lies. I can bring them in front of the area you want destroyed, drain them of their powers, and destroy your enemies within less than a minute," the man explained. "That all depends if you want to do that, if not then I'll be on my way."

"Of course we can do it around my enemies headquarters. We'll leave at 11:30." High Roller said.

"Do we have a deal then?" the man asked.

"We have a deal," High Roller said. "Zebras!"

"Yes Master High Roller?" they asked.

"Show this man to his quarters," High Roller said. The zebra brothers saluted to their master before turning to the man and walking to his quarters. "Oh, sir, I didn't catch your name."

"Malistaire, I am Malistaire Drake of Dragonspyre." the man said before he left the room.

Little did they know, a small figure was listening in on their very conversation.

* * *

At Big Green:

Commander ApeTrully was in his room, about to head off to bed, when he heard a light knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to find Yan Ching on the ground. "Yan Ching, to what to I owe to this late night visit?"

"Commander," Yan Ching started, "I was over at East Citadel watching High Roller, when a mysterious human walked in. They are planning on destroying us tomorrow, but in order to do so they have to go to another world and bring people here to the base at noon."

"Oh my, we must inform everyone, immediately." the commander replied.

Everyone was in their room, about to turn in for the night, when Commander ApeTrully came over the intercom. "Oh, miserable news. High Roller has made a new ally, and they plan on destroying us! Everyone must head to the concert hall for further information." Everyone got out of their rooms and followed their commanders instructions, and when the arrived they saw him on stage with Yan Ching on his shoulder. Once everyone got settled, Commander ApeTrully went on about the info he received from Yan Ching. When he finished, everyone started to murmur amongst themselves, when the hushed tone was broken by someone's shout.

"So what! If they plan on destroying us then we're gonna destroy them first!" said the loud voice of Mighty Ray as he walked to the stage.

"Yeah, if they're gonna mess with us, we're gonna mess with them." The voice of Alpha Girl added as she joined him.

"Yeah!" the rest of their squads added as they joined them on stage.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said the calm voice of Lin Chung.

"Come on," Mighty Ray started. "You're normally up for stopping High Roller's plans."

As he said that, he got the familiar slap of Mystique Sonia's tongue. "Quiet down Banana Brain. The only reason Lin Chung wouldn't be up for stopping High Roller's plan is if something was wrong."

"What is it Lin Chung?" Commander ApeTrully asked.

"These past few days I've been sensing a strange, dark energy." Lin Chung started. "If the man Yan Ching told us about is the source of this energy, then we're all in danger"

"You might be onto something." Commander Apetrully stated.

"That's not the only thing." Lin Chung quickly added. "The same days the dark energy has been lingering, my harmonic energy has been weaker."

"How?" Mystique Sonia questioned.

After she said that, Lin Chung summoned his harmonic energy and nodded towards Mighty Ray, as if were signal to blast him. Mighty Ray followed through with his order, believing that the harmonic energy would protect him. As he blasted Lin Chung, a cry of pain was heard and he stopped to find their squad leader on his back doubled over in pain, his harmonic energy still glowing around him.

"Oh my, this may be serious." Commander ApeTrully stated as first squad gathered around their leader. "If this man is now allies with High Roller, then there is no possible way to 'destroy'. him first. It seems like we'll have to wait for him and stand our ground, hopefully then they won't attack." forming air quotes around 'destroy'.

Lin Chung, already recovered from the blast, then added, "Or, we can rescue the people he was going to use, that way they won't be able to zap their powers."

"That might actually work, Lin Chung." Commander ApeTrully said, "And since they're going to bring them here, then we have a shot at stopping them. But for now, since they're going to be here around noon, it's best that we all rest up."

* * *

The Next Day:

Everyone started getting ready for the attack at 11:00 and began lookout at 11:45. Everyone was on guard, the air force, the navy, the anti-air unit, the tank army, and both first and second squad. It wasn't until 12:15 when they saw a portal open up in front of the entrance of Big Green. The navy and air force got into position to catch the people as they fell.

They waited in place until six girls fell from the portal. The air force got out on their rockets and caught them as they fell. They all retreated back into the hanger and closed the door quickly. They thought they'd gotten all of them, but it wasn't until they were getting the them off that they heard a deep angry voice.

"What kind of an idiot ends up losing six people that were falling from the sky!?" the voice yelled.

"It wasn't my fault Malistaire, Big Green sent out their air force and caught them as they fell. It wasn't a total loss anyway, we still have one of them." High Roller said as he pointed to a girl being held by the zebra brothers.

"If you had to get only one of the girls, why did it have to be the weakest of them all?" Malistaire said.

"Hey!" the girl said, "I can still hear you."

"Silence!" the Malistaire said. "If I only got one of you then I might as well zap you of your power and try to at least damage the enemies headquarters."

"I'd like to see you try!" the girl shouted.

Malistaire scoffed and said, "Please, your school is the weakest of them all. It's not even one of the natural schools, makes me wonder why Ambrose even allowed it into Ravenwood."

"He allowed it because of this!" the girl shouted as she blasted the zebra brothers with bright bursts of orange magic from her hands.

"You've made a mistake in doing that young wizard." Malistaire said as he turned and pointed his staff towards Big Green. "I know where you're friends are, I can sink this giant dome. I can make everyone in there drown, and I plan on doing just that."

"No!" the girl screamed as she jumped in front of the man, forming a translucent orange wall between Malistaire and her and Big Green. "I won't let you hurt people for something I did."

"So be it." Malistaire said as he pointed his staff towards her and blasted her with a dark beam of magic. She was able to keep the shield up for a few minutes, but when it broke down she fired back with an orange beam of magic. She hit him, but he fired back and hit her.

"Over here!" called a voice. She turned around and saw someone with a dive helmet on top of what looked like a submarine on a whale. She blasted Malistaire again and ran to the woman.

"Not so fast," Malistaire called out as he struck the ground with his staff, making black thorny vines grow out of the ground. He pointed his staff in the girl's direction and the vines reached out to her. She ran as fast as she could, dodging the vines that came her way. One of them grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards the ground. She struggled against it, then blasted it with a beam of magic. The vine let go and she ran again towards the whale. She made it on and the person with the helmet helped her into the whale's blowhole. The whale dived and took off towards Big Green, leaving behind an angry Malistaire and High Roller.

The whale arrived at the pier inside Big Green, the person with the helmet helping the girl get out. The person took off their helmet, revealing woman with reddish-brown hair. "You're safe now, he won't be able to get you here. This is Sammo," the woman said, pointing to the whale. "I'm Lady Green, and you are?"

"DD, where are my friends?" she asked.

"Probably up in Woo the Wise's lab, they seemed pretty out of it when they got here." Lady Green answered.

"Could you show me where it is?" DD asked.

"Of course," Lady Green answered as she showed her towards Woo's lab.

* * *

Back at East Citadel:

"You had one job, how could you mess this up?" Malistaire scolded.

"I don't know, sir, Big Green somehow got ahold of the other six girls. The last one seems stronger than we anticipated, so that's how she escaped." High Roller answered.

"You're lucky we have plenty more shots for this plan to succeed, so you have plenty of other chances to redeem yourself."

"Don't worry sir, I won't let you down" High Roller said as Malistaire looked on sinisterly.

* * *

At Big Green:

Lady Green lead DD to Woo the Wise's lab, where her friends are likely gonna be. They entered the hallway where his lab was, but before they could even reach the door they heard shouts coming from there. The two rushed over and opened the door to a room full of chaos. On one side were her friends, cowering in sheer terror and wearing different clothes than those they had on in the courtyard just minutes ago. While on the other side were some people that looked like they were from one of the shows DD's binge watched over the summer. The members of first squad, second squad, and the air force.

"What the heck is going on?" DD shouted.

"DD!" all her friends yelled, as they quickly ran over and hugged her. She looked over and saw that the others were looking at them warily.

"Aw, I missed you guys too. But still, what the heck is going on here?" she asked.

"Well," Lysa started, "After what happened in the courtyard, we woke up here and those guys raised their weapons and started yelling at us."

"Only because you were going to help High Roller destroy us!" shouted the voice of Might Ray.

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" Ashe shouted. As she said that, her hands started to glow with a red energy. Everyone noticed this and then started attacking them. They all screamed as the attacks approached, but before they did DD stepped out and formed a shield around her friends until they stopped.

"Look, we're not going anywhere if we just keep attacking each other. So why don't we just explain our situations. You guys start." DD said.

"Well if you say so." Commander ApeTrully said. "Yesterday a man came to speak with a person named High Roller, a person responsible for destroying the peace here in Hidden Kingdom."

"Yeah I know about High Roller and what he did." DD interrupted.

"Wait, how do you…" ApeTrully started.

"I'll explain that later," DD said, "Just get to the point."

"Very well then," ApeTrully replied. "So, we've received news that he and the man were going to take seven people from a different world and use them to destroy us. Those people they were talking about, are you and your friends."

"We never volunteered," Lily stated before she was slapped in the arm by Lexi.

"Let him finish," DD said.

"As I was saying," Commander ApeTrully said. "When we heard of this news, we formed a plan to stop them. As the portal opened, we sent the air force out to catch you. So when we caught you, brought you here, and were going to ask you why you were planning to help them. But that was when someone shouted," glaring at Mighty Ray and second squad as he said that, "And that led to the chaos that unfolded."

"Okay, our turn," Ashe started.

"So we were at school during lunch, hanging out in the courtyard." Lysa continued.

"What's a school?" Might Ray asked.

"What's a courtyard?" Mystique Sonia added.

"We'll explain that later, just let us finish." DD answered.

"We were hanging out in the courtyard when everything around us just froze." Lexi added, continuing on with the story.

"That was when we were attacked by these black vines." Kitt said.

"And when I spotted this man standing next to a portal." Kaya further explained.

"That's when these vines started pulling us towards it, and here we are." Lily finished.

"What about what happened to you?" Lady Green asked, looking at DD.

"Right, well I was separated from the rest of my friends and captured by High Roller and the man that was standing next to the portal. I managed to fight them off and escape, the thing is I don't know how I did it." DD answered.

"So you guys were just captured and taken unwillingly into our world?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Seems like it." Lysa answered.

"Okay time for follow-up questions." Commander ApeTrully said. "First off, how did you know about…"

"What's a school?" Mighty Ray interrupted.

"A school is a place where many people go and learn stuff." Lexi said, "In our world it's mandatory for everyone in our country to have some form of education."

"What's a country?" Mystique Sonia asked.

DD sighed and said, "Why don't we just skip the questions about our world and just get to what your commander was going to ask."

Everyone turned to Commander ApeTrully as he asked, "If you're from another world, how did you know about High Roller?"

As he asked that, everyone turned towards DD waiting for her answer. "Well, that's kinda difficult to explain. But to sum it up, I have seen this show over the summer that explains what happened in your world, from when Jumpy Ghostface joined to when you defeated Twin Masters."

"So you know everything that's happened here?" ApeTrully asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." DD answered.

"We'll since you have to be protected from High Roller, how would you all like to join Big Green?" ApeTrully asked. "It'll just be until you're able to return to your world."

"Uhh, let me and my friends discuss this for a few minutes." DD said.

"Alright," ApeTrully replied.

DD turned to her friends and nodded towards the door, signalling for them to exit the room. Once the door was closed DD said, "I think we should take this offer."

"What! Why?" Ashe exclaimed.

"Yeah, why would we take up the offer after they tried to attack us!" Lysa added.

"Actually, I agree with DD. We don't have anywhere else to go. And if someone is after us, then we need all the protection we can get." Lexi said.

"Lexi does have a point." Lily said.

"Yeah, plus it's only temporary." Kitt added.

"Fine, but at the first sign that they try to attack us, we're out of here. Agreed?" Kaya said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, "It's settled then," DD said.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Why'd you offer for them to join us commander?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Because they're in danger from High Roller, and it seems like only one of them has an idea about what's going on." Commander ApeTrully answered.

"Plus, it seems like all of them came unwillingly, so we can't blame them for helping him." Lin Chung added.

"Yeah, it might be nice for having a few more girls around here." Mystique Sonia said, all the girls nodding in agreement.

"Oh alright, we'll let them stay. But if they attack us then they're outta here." Mr. No Hands said.

They all nodded in agreement, just then the door opened and the girls re-entered the room. "So, have you made your decision?"

"We have," DD said, "We'd be honored to join Big Green."

"Splendid," Commander ApeTrully said. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the others?"

Lin Chung walked up to DD and held his hand out, "I'm Lin Chung, leader of First Squad, pleasure to meet you."

She took his hand and shook it, "DD, the pleasure's all mine."

Just then, an orange ribbon of light began to wrap itself around their arms. Everyone was taken aback by a bright, blinding light. When it died down, they stood in shock as they found the two on the floor. The ribbon connecting their hands, their faces emotionless, and their eyes emitting a white light.

"What did you guys just do?" Mighty Ray asked angrily.

"We didn't do anything!" Kitt shouted.

"Then how do you explain that?" Mr. No Hands shouted.

"We don't even know what happened!" Lexi screamed.

The two sides continued going back and forth with their argument, not noticing the muttering coming from their commerads mouths'.

* * *

Meanwhile:

DD got up and looked around, seeing nothing but white in her surroundings. She looked around a bit more and spotted Lin Chung. She ran over to him, but when he saw her, her grabbed his staff and pointed it at her.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Last thing I remember is that we shook hands and, boom, we're here."

"Should've known something was up when you told us what you knew about Big Green," he said. "Now take us back before I have to make you."

"But I don't know how we got here or how to take us back. I didn't do this." she said.

"So be it then." Lin Chung said before he attacked her with staff. DD managed to dodge just before he struck her. Before he could strike again, she formed an orange barrier around herself. Protecting her from his attacks. He attempted to strike her again, but all his hits were deflected. He tried shooting her with his bamboo shoots, but they all ricocheted off. Finally, he tried to use his harmonic energy on her, but it did nothing. He kept using it until he grew too weak to stand and collapsed onto the ground.

DD lowered her barrier, and warily approached Lin Chung. She stared at him and gathered the courage to heal him, even though he may attack her again. She placed her hands on top of him, and began humming a tune. She kept this up for a few minutes, and when she stopped he sat up, looking her in the eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" Lin Chung asked.

"Because you needed it." She answered.

"Even though I could've attacked you again?" he asked with a slight shock.

"Yes, it wasn't my intention for you to drain your energy from you using your harmonic energy." she said.

"Then how come your barrier held up even when I used it on you?" he asked.

"Because, Lin Chung," a voice called out, "You're form of harmonic energy is only one of them. Her's is a form of three versions of harmonic energy combined." The source of the voice revealed itself, for it was Tien Quan.

"Fire and Ice, Storm and Myth, Life and Death." another called out, revealing themself as Alhazred. DD instantly recognized him, for he was from the game she played over the summer, Wizard101.

"Master Quan, what are you doing here?" Lin chung asked.

"To show you what kind of power you're dealing with." Tien Quan answered.

"That must be why you're here, Professor Alhazred." DD said.

"That's right young wizard." Alhazred replied. "I sensed Malistaire's energy leave my world, and I traced it back to this world, where I found your energy. You've remembered the spells I've taught you, correct?"

"Correct, but why am I here?" DD asked.

"Well, you see-"

"Sorry I'm late, but I got a little lost while traveling." a voice with an english accent called out, cutting off what Alhazred was going to say.

DD looked over and called out, "Professor Wethersfield."

"Ah, good to see you again young wizard, it's been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

"It has," she answered.

"Oh, I've got a letter for you from the other professors of Ravenwood, plus a gift. It be best to open them later." Wethersfield said.

"We've got to go now, but one last thing." Alhazred said.

"What is it?" DD asked.

"You'll need each other to defeat Malistaire." he said.

With that, they all disappeared, bringing DD and Lin Chung back to the real world. They opened their eyes to see the everyone in the room caught up in an argument. They sat up and asked in unison, "What's going on?"

Everyone turned to face them and noticed that the two were up, before they were hug-tackled by their friends and commerads.

"Come on DD, we're getting out of here." Ashe said.

"No, we're not." DD stated.

"But he…" Lysa started.

"He didn't do anything, and neither did I." DD interrupted.

"It's true, and they're not going anywhere" Lin Chung said. "We've just received an explanation as to why we have to stick together."


End file.
